<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Matters by chaneru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981549">Morning Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneru/pseuds/chaneru'>chaneru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Morning Sex, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Smut, Yuta calls Jaehyun princess, but that’s their dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneru/pseuds/chaneru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asshole, are you aware of how handsy you are in your sleep? How am I supposed to sleep if you’re groping me in your dreams?” Jaehyun just giggles and pulls him closer while kissing every part of Yuta’s body he can reach. </p>
<p>Or, soft Jaehyun taking responsibility for the ‘problem’ he caused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t matter how many years Yuta and Jaehyun have been together, he will never get used to waking up with a naked Jaehyun in his arms. If it wasn’t for their job and the lack of privacy that comes with it, he would have albums full of the way the morning sun makes Jaehyun’s back glow and the way it highlights his muscles. </p>
<p>With the dream he had, revisiting the night they shared, it’s no surprise he wakes up hard. Yuta groans as he tries to palm himself to relieve some of the pressure he has. Jaehyun’s hands are wandering all over his body even in his sleep and with the thigh pressed against his dick, he might come embarrassingly fast. Yuta looks over at his boyfriend face to find it serene with little snores escaping once in a while. His lover is still asleep, beautiful even during resting hours with his mouth half-open, drool collecting on the pillow below him. He’s quite the opposite of Yuta; sleeping wrapped around his boyfriend, naked in his slumber, trying to fit their bodies together like a puzzle piece. Even in his naked state, Jaehyun is a living, breathing heater. </p>
<p>Knowing the week they both had, he decides to let Jaehyun rest a few more hours before their members would get started on breakfast. As he tries to untangle himself from his lover and climb out of bed while giving the least possible friction to his dick, Jaehyun’s grip only tightens and he starts softly giggling in his ear. </p>
<p>“Oh for fu-“ </p>
<p>“I am having fun watching you struggle like that”, Jaehyun says groggily with his deep morning voice. It wasn’t helping. Yuta sighs and tries to push his boyfriend away from him, sometimes he forgets how strong Jaehyun can be when he wants to. </p>
<p>“You asshole, are you aware of how handsy you are in your sleep? How am I supposed to sleep if you’re groping me in your dreams?” Jaehyun just giggles and pulls him closer while kissing every part of Yuta’s body he can reach. </p>
<p>“How am I supposed to resist you, when even in my dreams you’re all I can think about, Yukkuri.” Yuta purposely ignores Jaehyun’s confession. “Will you let me go back to sleep if I give you an orgasm?” That grabs Yuta’s attention from where he was focused on his boyfriend’s slightly chapped lips against his warm skin, he turns himself around while grumbling something like, ‘that’s the least you can do’ and firmly presses the first real kiss of the day on Jaehyun’s, now warm, lips. </p>
<p>Jaehyun slid under the covers and positioned himself in between Yuta’s legs.<br/>
“Good morning to you too.” Jaehyun said, more-so to Yuta’s length that he was eyeing up hungrily. “Spread your legs for me a little wider please?” Jaehyun looked up with his dazed eyes, still trying to focus in the barely-there light. He kisses Yuta’s firm thighs and sleepily makes some love bites on them before Yuta starts getting antsy and grabs Jaehyun’s hair so he can push his face into his crotch, where there’s a slowly growing wet spot forming on Yuta’s boxers. </p>
<p>He wants to taste it.</p>
<p>“Patience love,” he lets out while sliding his boyfriend’s boxers down his legs and throwing it somewhere in the room. </p>
<p>“No, finish what you started,” Jaehyun lightly grabs his now hard cock, beginning to leak with pre-cum, and places a soft kiss on the head before letting his spit drop and beginning to stroke him. Yuta groans, throwing his head back as he feels Jaehyun run his lips on his balls, pressing more kisses against him, before mouthing on his shaft. Yuta takes his free hand, runs it through Jaehyun’s messy hair and rests it on his cheek as he moves up, finally taking the head of Yuta’s cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>The morning sun casts a light glow into the bedroom, and Jaehyun looks so beautiful in this lighting. Yuta tells him as much and in response Jaehyun hums in satisfaction and sucks him faster, spit spreading messily on his cock. Yuta decides to assist him, pushing his head further down and when he pulls off, Jaehyun sleepily grins at him, spit shining around his full lips. Yuta moves his hand down to his lover’s chin, wiping at the mess, and Jaehyun’s mouth follows his thumb. He suckles on it lightly, barely scraping his teeth against it, and looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Shit, you’re loving this…” Yuta’s morning voice rasps lowly, and the younger releases his thumb from his mouth. Jaehyun takes his cock back into his mouth, still making eye contact as his mouth hollows, before he finally looks away to focus taking it further into her mouth. “You like this, princess?” Yuta asks as he returns his hand to Jaehyun’s hair, pushing him down further. “You like having my cock in your mouth? Like how big it feels?” Jaehyun responds with a hum and it makes Yuta groan from the sensation. </p>
<p>Everything still feels a bit hazy, a bit off-kilter and not all there, getting his cock sucked this early in the morning, hard and aching before he’s even properly awake and Yuta knows he’s not going to last long like this. He can feel everything, sensations heightened with his reality all warped, wrapped entirely around the way Jaehyun is swirling his tongue around his dick and sucking so hard Yuta feels like he’s trying to forcibly take his orgasm.</p>
<p>“Feels so fucking good, princess. So fucking good for me,” and he bobs Jaehyun’s head a few more times before finally letting go, and letting Jaehyun get off to breathe. Yuta looks at him and he tugs his boyfriend up back from under the covers, while Jaehyun is wiping his mouth. </p>
<p>“Come here, princess,” he says after Jaehyun looks like he’s caught his breath again. Jaehyun’s eyes were half-lidded and pupils dilated, lips puffy from being wrapped around his dick for so long, but god, he looked so good. He had no right to still look so good, but Yuta knew telling him would inflate his big head even more. </p>
<p>Their mouths meet and they make out for a while. There’s no rush, none at all. Not when night and day are still blurred together, the morning sun still not hanging higher than their bedroom window. Not yet. </p>
<p>He massages up and down Jaehyun’s body, exploring all of his bare skin. He spends a while nestled in Jaehyun’s neck, sucking there while his fingers tease around his rim, and leaves a kiss so hard it’ll likely bruise. More marks to bloom for stylist noonas to tut at and Doyoung to look at with disgust. All Jaehyun could do is take whatever Yuta gave him, he knew better than to annoy the man — obviously in charge. </p>
<p>After what could’ve been hours or minutes for Jaehyun, Yuta broke off the intense kiss and stretched catlike before getting out of bed. “So you’re just gonna leave after I gave you the best head of your life?” Yuta made a non-committal noise, “I thought you wanted to go back to sleep Yuno?” He looks for his underwear they threw somewhere in the room in haste while Jaehyun whines and complains about how ‘you can’t leave your boyfriend of five years like this’. </p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic, come join me in the shower before the guys wake up or take care of it yourself.” Yuta said as he walked out the door. Jaehyun quickly scrambled out of bed and followed his boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jaehyun really followed him naked....</p>
<p>anyway thank you for reading my first ever published nct smut, i hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want me to continue feeding a starving yujae nation. </p>
<p>thank you cleo for beta-ing i love you mwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>